theuberquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire O'Connell
Claire O'Connell is an eccentric inventor from a different time period..Excitable, brilliant and sarcastic, Claire is a bit of an oddball that stands out in social situations. She has a bad habit of sticking her foot in her mouth, her child-like sense of humor often mislead how intelligent she is. Skilled in mechanics, she is quite well educated possessing doctrine and master degrees in theoretical physics and engineering. Claire has a softer side, able to show compassion and fierce dedication to those she is closest to. Beloved most is Proto, whom she has a mother-child relationship with and sees as her most successful invention. Biography Personality and Traits Claire is a free-spirited,hyperactive,eccentric and creative. A genius inventor, she is capable of making a sentient-robot companion Proto and a Teleportation Device that transverses time and space. She loves to build and has a passion for knowledge, she is quite capable in her abilities with inventions and logically calculating difficult situations and potential outcomes. However, Claire also is pretty much inept in everything that doesn't have to do with engineering or mechanics, She has a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth and fumbles in social-situations, often coming off as rude or weird. It seems the only one who truly understands her is her robot-companion Proto. She often plays up everything as a joke and tends to be the most light-hearted of the group, this works to her advantage as she tends to mess up quite a bit. She is overtly confident at times, seemingly lacking any common sense and getting herself in trouble that she doesn't often know how to get out of. Relationships Proto: Proto in many ways is Claire's best friend, she has a mother/child relationship with him and very close. The two seem to act off each other in a way the seems to feed both of their inspirations. Proto is always behind Claire's ideas and is completely faithful. Clair is endeared by Proto's attempts to emulate her. She even tries to treat him like most children, giving him allowance, praises him for attempts at goals and guiding him how to behave. 'Sesame: '''Claire is dismissive of Sesame's complaints when they first met, as she started arguing at her right away about 'Kill Steal' Dante pulled off on Sesame, as Claire's teleporter stopped her from getting the enchanted broadsword back. This annoys Sesame to the point where she kicks off the Teleportation Pod and sends Proto along with it. Enraged Claire demands that Sesame helps her - after Kibbles smooths over the situation the two reach a truce. Claire seems to like to tease Sesame, be it about bust size or other trivial things. Despite her friendly rivalry with Sesame, Sesame is quick to stick to her word and stick up for Claire when Farron was trying to hustle the flintlock pistol back from Claire. Even though their relationship started off rocky, Claire is happy to help Sesame if it means getting her Teleporter and Proto back. '''Kibbles: '''Claire meets Kibbles during panic-mode when she first lands in Evyr. Luckily for Claire, Kibbles sees her plight and helps to get Sesame to help her find her Teleportation pod after kicking it off. She sees Kibbles like a fangirl to Sesame, noting she must have a crush on her.Although she tends to tease Kibbles light-heartedly aswell she seems to be happy to have her company. As she was the first to help her in this new strange world. '''Farron: '''Claire is impressed by Farron's sales pitch and eager to buy a flintlock pistol from him. Although having seen the scam he pulled on Sesame with the potion and lacking any real currency that would be value in Evyr, she hands him a 'Claire's Wacky Dollar' (intended for Proto's allowance), much to his frustration he chases her down. She seems intimidated by his serious nature and unsure how to respond, wearily she tends to keep her distance from annoying him. Skills and Abilities -Genius Intelligence -Mechanical Proficiency -Creative and Eccentric -Prankster -Pragmatic Problem Solving -Photographic Memory Gallery Trivia * Her goggles are both for function (prescription) and fashion. * Otherwise she just wears ordinary glasses. * She has a doctrine and a masters, making her the highest educated character in the comic. * Claire takes after her father in the looks and personality. * Claire is ambidextrous. * She graduated from High School at the age of 12. * She is loosely based off the character Winry Rockbell from ''Full Metal Alchemist. * She used to wear braces. * She is quite messy and somewhat clumsy, as seen multiple times in the comic. Said lack of tidiness had her going into the teleportation device in the first place. * She has made numerous counterfeit items, such as the Wacky Dollar (currency) and a false Library ID card. * Claire is on the Autism spectrum but is very high-functioning. * She made Proto for a science contest when she was young using a helper-bot base. * She excelled academically but her least favorite subject was history. * Claire is bisexual. * Originally Claire was a demolitions expert obsessed with explosions and a bit of a pyromaniac. * Similarly to Kibbles, all her Halloween outfits have a theme; which is science and/or space travel. These include Dr Frankenstein,Dr Who (4th Doctor), Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) ''Alphys (Undertale).'' * Her favorite food is pepperoni,pineapple and jalapeno pizza. * Her last name is derived from a real-life scientist whose breakthrough work on quantum mechanics created the world's first quantum machine, Aaron D. O'Connell.